Demon Love 1
by Dark Hearted Goddess
Summary: I don't own any of the characters i will also be posting this in inuyasha and yu-yu i hope u enjoy it's reated M for a reason ok


**Demon Story**

Once there was a girl who was said to be the most beutiful in the land, she was also the princess of the eastern lands. Her name is Alena Heart and this is her story. It was the day of her 18th birthday ball and everyone was coming from all over to celabrate it. Alena was always happy on days of celabrations cause she got to see her favorit people. Her favorit person to see is the Lord of the western lands, Lord Sesshomaru. She had a little crush on him, but sadly she knew it couldn't be because Alena hear that he had a girl and knew that he loved Koga the Lord of the southern night during her party she sat on the window seal looking felt some one touch her she turned around and saw Sesshomaru. Alena smiled at him and said hi. "Hi, Alena what you doing out here by your self?" " Nothing, so were's that girl i heard about at i'd love to meet her." " Sure, Rin come here would you" Just then a little girl walk out. Alena smiled at the tought of how stupid she was, getting jelouse of a little girl. " Hi Rin my name is Alena." " Hi, Sesshomaru has told me alot about you. He also says that he wants to...." " Rin why don't you go play now." "Ok, Sessshomaru." Alena look at him with a courious look about what the girl was about to tell her, but she ended up dissmissing it. Alena got up and went into the woods after Sesshomaru left her side. After awhile Alena came apone a small boy or what she thought was a small boy, but it turned that it was a small man laying on the ground. She walked up to him and looked down at him. He had spikey black hair and looked alot like a child, but she could tell he wasn't. He was sleeping so peacfuly. Alena sat down and watched him for a while. After a hour or two he started to wake up. When he open his eyes they were a deep crimsom. When he saw her looking at him, he was shocked, but quickly made a cold and heartless face and jumped up ready to fight. Alena looked at him a giggeled at the man. He looked at her confused as to why she wasn't scared. "Do you even know who I am?'' "Nope don't say that I do. I'm Alena Heart, whats your name?" "Hiei Jokson" He sits down across from her and smiles cause she's the second person he's meet thats not scared of him. He acidently starts to stare at her she looks sad to his eyes anyway. "Why are you sad Alena?" "I'm sad because I got to go home soon and I hate it there." "Why don't you come with me i'm sure my other friend wont mind." "Sure that would be great thank you." Hiei got up and nod for her to follow him. She follow after a few hours they get to a huge house. Hiei opens the door and leads Alena inside to the kitchen were a man was cooking. The man was a fox demon with golden-yellow eyes and had long silver hair that fell to his butt. The man turned around and smiled. "Welcome home Hiei. Who's your friend?" "This is Alena and Alena this is Yoko Kurama. She wants to know if she can stay with us." "Sure thats fine. Now go to the table the food is almost ready." He nodded and showed her to the dining room and sat her on the right of the head of the table. Yoko comes out and puts the food on the tabel and serves it to both of them. Alena started to eat the food wich happen to be stew and loved the taste. "Wow this taste fantastic what kinda stew is this?" "Its called rabit stew" Alena Finished her stew and yawned a little bit. Hiei hear her as he finished his food. He grabed Alenas hand and took her to her room. She thanked him and said goodnight and went to bed. The next day when she woke up there was a kimono on the end of the bed. It was black with a red dragon on it. Alena got changed and walked downstairs and out side. She walked torawds the garden were Yoko was tending to his roses. She walked up and said hi. "Hi Alena did you sleep well?" She nodded and turned back to looking at all the different colored roses. Yoko picked a blue rose and handed it to her. "Thank you, roses are my favorit flowers. My favorit rose is the flaming rose. I've seen it once when I was a little girl, but there rare to find." He smiled as he was going to say something when Hiei walked over with out his shirt on. "Hey guys what up?" " Nothing much." They said in unison. Yoko looked at him and all Hiei did was smirk. Alena was practicly drooling over both of them, which also made her some what horny. Yoko could smell he arousel because of his highten senses. While Hiei Could feel the heat from her rise. Alena turned around and walked away, as she left the boys looked at each other and smiled. Alena walked to a hot spring and got undressed into nothing but her black thong and black bra and sliped into the spring. As she relaxes in the spring she was very unaware of the two sets of eyes watching her. Yoko and Heie quietly strips to their shorts and sneak into the spring. Yoko being taller went under water and behind Alena and grabed her. "What the fuck Yoko! What are you doing?" Yoko only smirked and lifted her up and sat her in his lap and started to kiss her neck sensualy. While Alena had her eyes closed enjoying what Yoko was doing Hiei moves closer and kissed Alena Passionatly on the lips. Alena moaned out into the kiss as she reaches and pulls him closer making the kiss deeper and fuller. As they kissed Yoko undid her bra and took it off and started pinching her nipples softly at first then harder. Alean moaned out really loud as Hiei moved from her lips down to her neck. "You greedy fox move your god dame hands." Yoko smirks and moves his hands down and begins to massage Alena's pussy through her thong. Hiei moved down to her chest and begins to suck on Alena's right nipple and pinches the left starting soft but then getting more rough. Alena couldn't help but moan out thier names from the amont of plesure she was getting. Yoko riped off her thong and began to finger her hard and deep. As the boys played with her she reached her hands down and grabed both of their hard cocks and started to stroke them hard and fast. forcing loud moans to come from them. Hiei and Yoko looked at each other and as if a silent agreement was made Hiei moved away and striped off his boxers and threw them on the shore taking Alena away from Yoko for a moment so he could do the same. After Yoko was completly naked he pulled Alena back against him. He lifted her up and positioned himself at her back entrance. When he was sure he had a good position he shoved her down hard on him causing her to moan out extreamly loud from both a mixture of pain and plesure. Yoko started to move in and out of her slowly to get Alena to get use to it after a few moments she was grinding back hard against him. Hiei watched for a little bit and then moved up to them as he move to her front entrance and shoved into her fast making her moan even louder from more surprise of the second entry than anything else. Hiei moved in and out in a much faster pace to get her use to him quicker. After a few seconds she was withering against both of them as she move against both of their cocks wanting to feel them both so badly. Hiei and Yoko picked up their pace moving at demon speed and in unison causing Alena to moan so loud that she was screaming. It didn't take long as Alena tighten completly around their swollen cocks going over the edge moaning both thier names in plesure. As the boy's felt her cum they pushed in and out of her a few more times before exploding deep with in her while moaning her name to the havens. They laid thier awhile before Hiei got off Alena and Yoko moved Alena off him as they relaxed in the spring the cumm from them washed off her. After a bit of relaxing Alena got up and went to her room and got dress. Later that night Alena looked out the window as she left a note on her bed and left from the balcony and into the woods.

End part one


End file.
